The Macromolecular Sequencing and Synthesis Facility prepares and purifies deoxyribonucleotides and peptides. Modified base ribonucleotides, 5'-linked deoxyribonucleotides, etc. are also prepared upon request. Kaplan Comprehensive Cancer Center members often need sequencing primers, mutant probes, insertion segments, PCR primers, etc. which are all prepared by this Facility. In addition, some studies require antibodies to specific regions of proteins. This Facility prepares and purifies the peptides which will ultimately elicit the antibody response. The Macromolecular Sequencing and Synthesis Facility also is planning to perform DNA sequencing with an Applied Biosystems automated sequencer. This instrument will determine the DNA sequence by automatically reading fluorescent labeled (non-radioactive) DNA fragments after they have been separated on an electrophoretic gel.